Ice Queen and Spirit of Winter
by lovelifeloveyourself
Summary: Jack had always been there. But Elsa never believed until one day she lets her powers go...


The winter moonlight glowed on the darkest of nights, reflecting upon the shimmering white blankets of snow. It shinned brightly above the palace of Arendelle, were young Elsa and Anna play at night. Secretly in the throne room with Elsa's so called "magic."

Above the playful scene a boy rest on the ceiling skyline, observing the two sisters. Every night he waits for the children to come out and play, so that he can see happiness within them. He is invisible to them, although he acts as if he is their guardian angel. Since he doesn't remember anything before he became the so called Jack Frost, he fondly watches over the young princesses admiring their youthfulness to play.

"Come on Elsa do the magic, please!" Anna said in a whimpering voice.

"Alright, alright, but only if you promise me you will help me build a snowman?" Asked Elsa.

"Of course I'll build a snowman!"

Elsa them swirled her hands in a circle like motion, and a sphere of snowflakes and shimmer shinned brightly within Elsa's hands.

"You ready?" Anna nodded with anticipation with her mouth half opened, as a reply to her sister's question.

Elsa then tossed the global sphere high above the ceiling, Jack Frost was spying on the whole thing. The sphere then exploded, just close enough the the skyline were Jack Frost was observing. Feathery ice crystals exploded and maneuvered their way around the ballroom.

"Hey! You better watch where you throw that!" Jack exclaimed, but the kids didn't hear him through the ice crackling and laughter that they had build up. Jack then grinned and came up with a youthful idea. He pulled his hoddy over his ice white hair, and made a ever so tender movement on the glass that separated him from the ballroom. With his pressure, he was able to push open the skyline and enter the room where the kids were playing. He then glided his way down towards the floor and made himself comfortable on the King's chair. He just watched them play, with observance ever so kindly. He smiled and chuckled at ever tiny gesture that the children made.

"Anna lets see who can jump the highest."

"I bet I'll bet you!

"I don't think so Anna." Jack said to himself "Elsa is pretty powerful."

"We'll see!" Elsa added. Elsa then spread her hands wide enough so that tiny mountains of snowed formed, each mountain getting higher and higher with each jump Anna took. Jack chuckled and sat up and sat down right to next Elsa, observing her power.

"Your pretty good a this kinda stuff." Jack stated. He then glared at her and at the same time admired her young childish face. "She's beautiful" he thought.

"Wait Anna! Slow down!" Elsa said in a frantic, Elsa's face now turned into a petrified expression. Elsa then lost her balance along the icy floor, and slipped. Jack attempted to catch her, but she fell right through his arms.

Elsa then made a one last arm gesture, while shooting the glittery ice from her palms "Anna!"

The ice then struck Anna in the head, and Anna's head flung backwards and then softly landed on a blanket of snow. Elsa then ran towards her unconscious sister.

"Elsa wait!" As Jack said as he stood in front of her, but yet again she ran right through him.

"Mama Papa!" Elsa screamed. She then hugged her sister tightly, and the once playful snow now turned into shards of sharp ice surrounding the princesses.

"It's ok Anna, I got you. This- this is all my fault. I'm so sorry Anna." Elsa said in panicky tone.

"Elsa you did nothing wrong, believe me please." Jack added, he then made gesture to comfort her but he then realized that she wouldn't be able to notice his kind gesture towards her, so he stopped his hand before touching her.

Jack then heard footsteps coming towards the ballroom, startled he pushed himself away from Elsa and flew to a pillar that was alongside the wall. The door then was pried open where the King and Queen stood.

"Elsa what have you done?" The King asked as he ran towards his frozen daughter lay.

"She didn't do anything" Jack thought to himself "they were just playing and then-then..." Jack stopped himself to think about what exactly had happened during the scene.

"Agdar what should we do? She's ice cold."

"I know what we have to do Idun. Trust me"

"I do. Come Elsa." The Queen added "We must find a way to stop your power, your power is not a gift, but it is a curse."

"A curse?" Elsa asked. She then brought her hands to her face, and became petrified of her own power for the first time in forever. Tears started to form around the bottom of eyes, and dripped down her cheek.

Jack had been watching the whole scene and felt the sadness inside of Elsa's heart.

"I'm a monster... A horrible monster!" Elsa screamed and fled outside the ballroom crying.

"No your not. Your not Elsa." Jack whispered to himself. "Come back and play with your powers just like what you were doing before! Please..." Jack let go the pillar and tumbled down to the floor in despair. He noticed outside the window that the King and Queen were galloping off towards the forest with young Elsa and Anna by their sides.

"Even though you can't see me, I still want to have fun with you. And if your not her to play with anyone what will I do?" Jack then felt the presence of the moonlight sky shine upon his face, as if telling him to leave. "You want me to go?" Jack asked the moon "But she needs someone, someone like me to help her get through this."

"Jack. Follow my commands, leave Arendelle and don't come back until I say so."

"But she needs someone." Jack added.

"She doesn't need you, she can't even see you."

Those words that the moon said to him, hit Jack right back into reality. If she can't see him then he can't help her in anyway.

"As you wish." Jack got up slowly and came up to the stain glass window that stood behind the thrones. He then glanced back at the scene that once was a playful place were the kids always played, but now turned into nightmare in Jack's mind. Jack then pushed on the window splitting it apart, and allowed the cold winter air to enter into the room. He took a step forward and balanced himself along the edge and took a huge breath in and jump off the window ledge.

"Wind..." he glanced back, then turn towards the open air "take me... home." The wind followed Jack's orders and carried Jack away from the isolated kingdom of Arendelle.

When the King and Queen returned from their journey to save Anna, Elsa went back into the ballroom to see what a mess she had created. But when she entered the room she saw the window open. She doesn't seem to remember anything about the window being wide open. She ran towards it, and noticed a tiny snowflake beside the edge, that had a face upon it.


End file.
